Ab Luna Preces et Lacrimas Petere
by Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey
Summary: Les pensées de Jowy à propos d'un certain jeune garçon brun... *shounen ai*


Ab Luna Preces Et Lacrimas Petere.

Disclaimers : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je ne possède que cette misérable fic.

C'est Konami qui détient les droits sur ses persos, alors ne venez pas m'embêter parce que je n'ai pas un sou et je ne tire aucun profit de mon activité.

Avertissements sur la fic qui suit :

- Yaoi/shounen ai

- Romantisme abondant (oui, enfin, j'espère que c'est romantique)

- personnages out of character

- auteur en manque grave de sommeil et sérieux déprimé.

- 

Cette fic est un cadeau pour Shinju Hoh et sa cousine Chou-chan,ils m'ont toujours soutenu dans l'écriture de mes fics pitoyables. Merci !!

Salut à toi, ô ami latiniste, toi qui admire Tibulle et ses élégies, toi qui est fan de Sénèque, toi qui est un pro de la version (même sans ton Gaffiot !) et pour qui le thème est un jeu d'enfant, toi qui maîtrise tes déclinaisons et tes conjugaisons, toi qui lit les Catilinaires tous les soirs, toi qui te ballade dans la rue en toge avec une couronne de laurier sur la tête et qui fait des discours philosophiques en accostant les passants !

Tu trouveras sans nul doute la signification de ce titre ! 

Sans dec', ça veut dire : 'adresser des prières et des larmes à la lune'. J'adore le latin et je le montre ! Je suis fier d'être un latiniste ! Latinistes yaoistes, en avant ! (un latiniste, c'est déjà rare, c'est même considéré comme un fossile/dinausaure, bref une espèce en voie d'extinction…alors un latiniste yaoiste ?!)

Remarque :

- POV de Jowy.

- Le nom du héros est Lexeï

Ô Lune d'argent, 

Astre qui règne dans le sombre firmament,

Ecoute la prière de ton humble enfant,

Et que ta lumière divine guide son cœur hésitant.

Ô étoiles de diamants,

Eclats parsemés sur la voûte céleste par le vent

Ecoutez les paroles de votre enfant repentant,

Et que votre grâce apaise son cœur saignant.

Ce soir, je ne sais pas à qui confier mon secret…il est si horrible que je n'ose en parler à qui que ce soit. La nuit et ses millions d'étoiles sont mes seules confidentes et c'est à leurs ténèbres et leurs lumières que je me confie.

Belles étoiles, vous qui scintillez si joyeusement, laissez-moi me présenter.

Je m'appelle Jowy Atreides et je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans. Celui dont j'aimerais vous parler s'appelle Lexeï et a deux ans de moins que moi.

Laissez-moi donc vous exposer mon crime petit à petit, sans quoi je risque de m'embrouiller, de me fourvoyer dans les méandres de mes souvenirs…et tout paraîtra encore pire. Mais si je n'en parle pas, je sais que je finirai par devenir fou…

Lexeï et moi avons toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde.

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, je devais avoir environ sept ans.

Je sais, je sais…Nous étions vraiment très jeunes à l'époque. 

Pourtant dès le moment où je l'ai aperçu j'ai su que nous allions être amis, et même les meilleurs amis du monde. 

Et j'avais raison. Très vite nous sommes devenus inséparables, malgré le mécontentement de mon père qui désapprouvait le fait que je me sois lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas issu de la bourgeoisie ou de l'aristocratie. 

Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais regretté le jour où nous sommes devenus amis. Je ne me souciais guère de l'avis de mon père à ce moment là, car cette amitié était plus précieuse que ma propre vie à mes yeux et je refusais obstinément de m'en défaire.

Au fil du temps notre lien se renforçait de plus en plus. Nous nous comprenions si bien que les mots devenaient quasiment inutiles. D'un simple regard nous pouvions communiquer. Je pouvais lire en lui facilement. Je pouvais deviner si quelque chose le tracassait. Je pouvais ressentir ses émotions avec une certaine intensité. S'il était triste, je me sentais triste pour lui aussi. S'il était heureux, alors je souriais moi aussi pour lui. Et réciproquement, il pouvait lire toutes ces choses en moi…

Tout semblait si parfait.

Et puis un jour tout a changé.

Je peux encore me souvenir de ce jour comme si c'était hier. 

C'était il y a un an, alors que je venais tout juste de fêter mes seize ans. 

Ce jour-là, il faisait une chaleur terrible. 

Bien sûr, je sais que ce genre de canicule n'a rien de surprenant, cela fait partie du climat du pays après tout. 

Néanmoins j'étais vraiment incommodé par la chaleur. Réalisant mon malaise, il me proposa d'aller se baigner au lac Mirai, situé dans une forêt non loin du village. Nous connaissions cet endroit comme notre poche après y avoir autant joué. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au bord du lac en question, j'eus la soudaine envie de lui jouer un tour, pour rire bien sûr. Alors je l'ai poussé dans l'eau, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de retirer sa tunique. 

Au début, je dois bien avouer que la situation m'amusait énormément ! Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais autant ri de ma vie. Le voir avec cet air complètement surpris…et trempé…

A ses mèches brunes pendaient délicatement des gouttelettes, semblables à des perles…

…certaines d'entre elles ruisselaient de son front…

…sur ses longs cils qui bordent ces grands yeux bruns, doux et innocents…

…le long de ses joues, comme des larmes d'argent …

…sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte, comme la douce rosée du matin…

…sur son cou tendre et gracieux…

… Il m'a fallu faire un effort surhumain pour me souvenir que pour vivre j'avais besoin de respirer.

Oui, j'étais abasourdi à ce point-là, au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé…

Si seulement vous aviez pu le voir…

La façon dont sa tunique lui collait au corps…

…son torse ferme et finement musclé…

…sa taille semblant fine et fragile…

…ses hanches aux courbes si tentantes…

A ce moment-là je n'ai plus eu envie de rire du tout. Mes yeux ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se détourner de cette vision enchanteresse. J'étais complètement en transe devant lui… Je n'avais jamais réalisé, jusqu'à ce moment là, à quel point il était…beau, splendide, attirant, désirable… Comment avais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? Au point de ne pas voir que Lexeï était probablement la créature la plus exquise que les dieux aient pu créer ?

Non, à ce moment là j'ai vraiment arrêté de rire.

J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

C'est vraiment la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un…tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami…

Oh bien sûr, tomber amoureux ne pose aucun problème, ça arrive à tout le monde…ce qui est plus gênant c'est la personne dont on s'éprend.

Un véritable ami, celui qu'on considère comme le meilleur ami du monde, est une personne rare…une fois que l'on a cette amitié là, on ne veut pas la gâcher ah, ça, non ! C'est quelque chose que l'on considère comme un trésor inestimable, comme un don du ciel…

Alors comment aurais-je pu lui révéler mes pensées ? Ces pensées coupables, emplies de désir charnel, de passion, de mots intimes…

Je n'ai rien pu lui dire bien évidemment.

Et j'ai commencé à me fermer, à lui fermer l'accès à mon cœur, de peur qu'il ne découvre l'horrible vérité, ce péché que renfermait mon amour. 

Mais en même temps, je lui faisais de la peine…

Toute cette histoire me paraît tellement stupide.

Je suis stupide.

Je ne savais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir.

Devais-je tout lui révéler, au risque de briser notre amitié, uniquement pour soulager mon cœur qui croulait sous le poids du secret ?

Devais-je me taire, et continuer à souffrir en silence tout en lui mentant ?

Je ne savais pas.

Je ne savais plus.

Vous êtes tellement chanceuses, le savez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas, à l'instar des humains, besoin de vous préoccuper de problèmes de cœur et autre. Tranquillement, vous nous observez depuis la voûte céleste. Qui sait, peut-être êtes-vous même en train de rire de mon malheur ?

Et mon crime, me demandez-vous ?

C'est vrai, puisque mon amour est resté secret, en quoi y a-t-il crime ?

Oui, 'si' mon amour était resté secret, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème et je ne serais même pas là, en train de vous parler…

Il y a deux semaines, nous étions assis à ce même endroit, en train de vous observer, sous la douce brise nocturne. Plus précisément, il vous observait et moi, je l'observais à la dérobée, me noyant dans sa beauté que votre lumière rendait encore plus envoûtante.

Il était là… Allongé près de moi, les yeux fixés sur le lointain firmament, occupé à nommer les constellations… Et puis, il s'est arrêté sur une des constellations en particulier.

La constellation des Amants.

A ce moment là, ses yeux se sont attristés.

Incapable de le voir si malheureux, j'ai bien sûr essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. J'étais son meilleur ami après tout, et c'était mon rôle que de m'inquiéter. 

Lexeï n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut rendre triste facilement. Sa bonne humeur, sa nature douce et généreuse arrivent toujours à prendre le dessus. 

Alors le voir aussi peiné était quasi alarmant.

Mais je regrette aujourd'hui de lui avoir demandé. 

Je regrette de ne pas m'être tu. 

Je le regrette très amèrement. 

Sa réponse a brisé tous mes espoirs. Il aimait quelqu'un d'autre…quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi…

Il y avait une fille au village qui s'appelait Synea…

… Et il en était très épris. 

Le problème était qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en retour, et c'est pour cela qu'il était aussi triste.

Et puis il s'est mis à pleurer... Ça m'a fait si mal de le voir comme ça.

Je ne voulais pas le voir triste, je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir ainsi.

Non, mon bel amour ne méritait pas cela.

Mais je comprenais sa peine. 

Croyez-moi, je le comprenais très bien. 

Trop bien.

Aimer et ne pas être aimé en retour…

C'est sentir son cœur se briser encore et encore dans sa poitrine.

C'est sentir une partie de soi se détruire lentement et douloureusement. 

C'est se sentir impuissant et vaincu.

C'est se sentir désespéré.

C'est pleurer toutes les nuits pour la personne que l'on ne tiendra jamais dans ses bras.

C'est pleurer pour tous les baisers qui ne seront jamais échangés avec cette personne.

C'est murmurer des mots tendres à la nuit obscure, dans le silence, en espérant que l'aimé les entendra.

C'est rêver de cette personne toutes les nuits, tous les jours et finalement se réveiller seul au petit matin avec une douleur encore plus aigue dans la poitrine face à la cruelle réalité.

C'est mourir.

Et quand il a relevé la tête, me fixant de son regard profond… 

…Je…

…J'ai cédé…j'ai été faible…pitoyable…

Je me suis penché vers lui…

…et je l'ai embrassé.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces…

Jamais je n'oublierai ce baiser.

Doux, sucré et si tendre.

J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours mais je fus très vite ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il me repoussa violemment, avant de s'enfuir. Il était visiblement choqué et effrayé. 

Alors je l'ai laissé partir. Je n'ai pas essayé de le retenir, de m'expliquer…

Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire de toute façon ? Que j'étais désolé ?

 C'eut été lui mentir. 

Je ne regrette absolument pas le baiser, bien au contraire, c'est un souvenir que je chérirais précieusement car c'est tout ce qui me reste maintenant. 

Un rêve, un espoir fou, une illusion, une impression.

Et les larmes qui reviennent…Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma courte vie.

J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes. Alors peut-être n'aurais-je jamais pleuré, jamais souffert… jamais aimé.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'aller le voir, et d'ailleurs lui non plus n'a pas cherché à me voir de son côté. Je sais bien que je ne mérite plus son amitié, mais…

Ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer.

Je me déteste tellement.

Si j'avais un vœu à formuler, je souhaiterais que cette histoire se finisse bien. Que mon amour soit finalement retourné. Que nous partions vivre loin de tout et de tous. Rien que nous deux et notre amour. Et toutes les nuits je le tiendrais dans mes bras après lui avoir passionnément fait l'amour, humant son doux parfum et m'extasiant devant sa beauté…

Ça n'arrivera probablement jamais et je le sais bien.

Mais quel mal y a-t-il à rêver ? 

C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Un rêve, un espoir fou, un souvenir, une impression et des larmes.

Vous qui m'observez depuis la voûte céleste, transmettez ce message à l'élu de mon cœur :

Voici mon humble rêve, Lexeï ces quelques mots murmurés au vent…

A toi qui a, sans le savoir, capturé mon cœur.

A toi qui détient le pouvoir de me rendre heureux ou de me briser.

Mon seul désir 

Serait de t'offrir 

Une vie idéale, 

Sans peine et sans mal.

Je ferais un monde où tout ira bien, 

Tu ne seras jamais seul, tu ne manqueras de rien.

A chaque faux pas 

Que tu feras 

Je tomberai à ta place.

Et si jamais le monde était trop cruel 

Je serais là 

Toujours pour toi.

Mon amour, Lexeï, je t'aime…

~ FIN ~

Hum, en fait c'était pas censé se terminer comme ça à la base. Au début, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je voulais que l'histoire se termine bien : Lexeï finissait par retourner l'amour de Jowy, et ils seraient devenus amants…

Mais entre-temps je suis entré en crise de dépression, j'avais le moral très bas, bref une vrai loque. Et tout ça a influencé ma fic…Voilà pourquoi ça se finit si mal. Je voulais même faire aller Jowy jusqu'au suicide…Aïe…

Si vous avez envie de m'incendier sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas : je comprendrais.

Pour ceux qui aurait un peu reconnu les paroles de fin, il s'agit d'un petit extrait d'une chanson de Terri Moïse (je ne sais pas comment son nom s'écrit) que j'aime beaucoup ^_^

J'ai du un peu modifié bien sûr.


End file.
